Ling Shan
This page is on Ling Shan the protagonist of Gta 5 Avengers. She is Middle Aged women who is from China. She appeared in the official gta 5 game Chinatown wars who was later killed in the game in the role play adaptation of her character it is believed she survived being shot and not actually killed.She is also suspected to be a transvestite because of her voice. Early Life We're told that Ling was born in China and soon moved to liberty city with her parents she became good friends with the Lee Family and became a member of their operations. It's presumed that soon after her parents were killed in a unknown way and soon had a child in between the events of Chinatown and Before the bank robbery. Chinatown Wars Ling Shan in Gta V avengers is based on the character from Gta Chinatown wars and is believed she survived the attack where she was shot. Police Ambush After Huang Lee arrives in Liberty City in GTA IV, he gets the order to find a crew that was watching a group of undercover cops. When Huang arrives there, he finds out that only Ling survived an the LCPD attack. After a quick talk, the police arrive again and Huang shakes them off, and then drives to his apartment. Ling then drives the car back to Wu Lee. Presumed Death She then got the order to teach Huang combat and to wield a weapon. After doing so, they had to protect a shop from thugs. However, Ling was swiftly shot by one of them, and presumed dead but it was later revealed she was secretly rushed to a private hospital and pulled through the gunshot wound. Later she was shipped to Los Santos so she wasn't in danger. Gta 5 Avengers The following is all the episodes this character appears in in the Gta v avengers. It also includes a description on what they did in each episode Origins In the first episode ling is commentating telling people about the original racist superheroes operation. She then tells the audience about Omar, Martin and who they are. Then she finally tells the audience about the events of Chinatown. After the opening credits, Ling Shan is seen running out a bank that her and Martin had just robbed. Omar then picks them up and get to the coppers location but when climbing the ladder Martin is killed. Ling then throws Omar out of the helicopter and flys away 15 years later she was just given a new assistant from a deputy boss. After he arrives they get into the Weazel News van. Garry tells her that they are interviewing a billionaire who bought fly us. Shortly they arrived at the airport and it's revealed that the billionaire was her old friend Omar he flees when they meet up again and she chases him in the van to Omar's house . At Omar's house Ling try's to convince Omar to get back into the business at first he refuses but later he agrees after she convinces him. He tells her it's not safe talking at his house. Ling then drives out Becoming Heroes Ling will appear in this episode Killed Victims The following is a list of people Ling Shan has killed or assisted in killing. * Numerous Unnamed Cops And Civillians * Numerous Racists Family Members * Xin Shan (Brother,Deceased) * Fufu Wong (Daughter) Relationships Omar Babar Ling and Omar seem to have a stable friendship. It's unknown how they originally met but they along with Martin created the racist superheroes. During the bank robbery Ling leaves both Martin and Omar behind this angered Omar at the time and he had hatred for Ling. Until they settled there differences and started the organisation up again. Martin Murphy Ling and Martin were good friends and seemed to get along. During the bank robbery Martin was killed, Ling seemed to be upset about his death and later finds out that Martin bought her a present for her next birthday.